Fred and George from Not so Innocent to Jokers
by Sliver-moon-kitty
Summary: Fred and George are trouble the monment they can walk. So starting from babies they are up to all kinds of tricks
1. Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 1: Twins  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Saint Mungo's Hospital~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ms. Weasley was overjoyed at the sight of two twin baby boys in her husband's arms.  
  
"Twins" she thought "Two sweet little twins. I must be the luckiest witch in the world at this very moment."  
  
Smiling at her husband she asked, "Arthur, what should we call our new babies?"  
  
"Well Molly, I was thinking Fred and George after their Grandfathers. What do you think?"  
  
"It's a lovely idea tomorrow we will go the ministry and tell them our new twins names."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The next day ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Lily, James, Remus, Sirus!!! Come see the twins"  
  
A group of people can walking over one of these was a woman she had red hair but not as red as the Weasleys. The man closest to the woman had untidy black hair and glasses, to his right a handsome black haired man walked, and next to him a man who looked pale and thin and had clothes that looked very shabby.  
  
"They are just lovely Molly" Lily said, "I just wish James was ready for me to have a baby"  
  
"Why would we ever want a baby?!!!" James yelled "Don't we already have enough to go on with"  
  
"You just don't want to produce another troublemaker ever worst then you Prongs" Sirus said laughing..  
  
"Is that what you think Padfoot." James said wickedly "I would think better next time you say something like that."  
  
"Well it's been a year since you and Lily married Prongs"  
  
"Padfoot you should just stop badgering Prongs about the baby and concentrate on the present" Remus voiced quietly.  
  
"Right you are Moony. Well I better get going I expecting Wormtail over at my place so bye."  
  
"We need to go to Dumbledore and report to him about You-Know-Who. So see you at work tomorrow Arthur."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 3 Months Later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mom, Fred and George broke my self writing pen" Percy came wailing.  
  
Ms. Weasley sigh why did she have to have twins they where more trouble then it was worth. All they did when they were able to crawl was take and break things; they had already broken ten of Percy's toys and a few other things. It was as if she'd given birth to troublemakers.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ One Year Later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
BANG!!!!!!  
  
"FRED, GEORGE COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT." Ms. Weasley yelled to the backs of the one year olds. She sat down; she hadn't gotten enough sleep ever since the twins had started to walk.  
  
"It wat Fed" said George  
  
"It wat Geoge" said Fred  
  
It was Fred. It was George. Was all she really heard now days they were always backing each other up as they said "I wat only elping him." Helping indeed her was right about the troublemakers. Why they were even worst then what people called the Maurders or that's what Remus, James, Peter, and Sirus told her.  
  
AN: This is only the beginning I'm going to write about them until their either 18 or 30. This is my first fic I've written I hope you liked it please review. 


	2. The Not So Innocent TwoYear Olds

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me.  
  
Chapter 2: The Not So Innocent Two-Year Olds  
  
"Blow out the candles Fred and George." Ms. Weasley said holding a wizard camera at the ready. She was pregnant again and this time she was hoping it would not be twins.  
  
Right when it looked like the twins where go to blow the candles there was a BOOM and everyone leapt back in startled, the cake had explode and was now everywhere.  
  
"Yippee" George said, "Now e and Fed dot have to blo ut andle."  
  
"Geoge, u righ e ever hav to blo ut andle again," Fred said merrily  
  
And screaming the twins ran of with their birthday presents in tow. They ran up to their room and locked the door. They had taken their parents wands with them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Two Days Later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Fred, George, please come out" Ms. Weasley pleaded  
  
The twins had not come out of their room for two days and they were hungry.  
  
With the smells of yummy cookies in the oven going with their rumbling stomachs the twins gave in they had no choice be to come out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Midnight That Same Day~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ CREEEEEK! The door to Fred and George's room opened.  
  
"All cear Fed let go" George whispered hoping his parents wouldn't hear him.  
  
They walked softly down the stairs then listened nothing slipping into the kitchen they grab an apple each.  
  
"I thought you would be coming out to eat sometime." Ms. Wesley said stepping out from the shadows.  
  
Fred and George look at each other both think the same thing "We are in trouble now."  
  
"As a punishment," Ms. Wesley continued "You won't be able to use your new toy broomsticks for a month"  
  
The twin's faces showed how sad they were. Their toy broomsticks, which they hadn't even ridden yet, and they had really wanted to ride them. Taking a slice of bread each they sadly want to bed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Somewhere in near London ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "My lord that was all that I heard" a man on the floor said  
  
"Very well you may go bring Wormtail to me" a voice said from under a cloak  
  
"Yes my lord" the man rose "My lord should I tell the others"  
  
"No now got before I you are in pain."  
  
The man ran out of the room laughs following him. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ St. Mungo's a week later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A baby boy lay before the twins staring at his brothers in amazement and the twins stared back.  
  
"Is that wat we lok like when we baby" Fred said  
  
"If it is we was ugly," George replied.  
  
"Ron isn't ugly he is cute and handsome like me and will be like me to." Percy said hopefully.  
  
"Right Percy he will be ugly and annoying like you" Bill teased  
  
"I'm not annoying" Percy said, "They're the annoying ones"  
  
"How could may two favorite twin brothers be annoying?" said Bill  
  
"Well maybe its because they are your only twin brother" Charlie added trying to prevent a fight.  
  
Fred and George still had their eyes on the baby but felt happy when Bill same they weren't annoying and Percy said they where. They had never really liked Percy he was always so bossy. The baby reached to touch the twin they both put a finger in the crib now they knew what felt like to be big brothers and they promised to not help their little brother whenever he was in real need for it or that is what they were going to try to do.  
  
The next few weeks went by fast and the twins forget the promise as they started to play tricks on the baby and got into trouble so may times it seemed they would never leave the house again.  
  
AN: Sorry my chapters a so short its just that I start to run out of good ideas but when they get to Hogwarts the chapters will be longer. 


	3. Little Ronny

Disclaimer: The only person in the world who owns Harry Potter is J. K. Rowling  
  
**Chapter 3: Little Ronny  
**  
Ron had grown a lot in a year and the twins were not in trouble at the moment. The four year olds were hiding somewhere near but Ms. Weasley didn't know were.  
  
"Shhh we can't let mom hear us" Fred said he and George had planed to do what they were going to do for a long time know but it had to be today on their 4th birthday.  
  
There was a crash upstairs and a cry of Ron. What had happened this time? The twins wonder the trick should happen until later after they ate the cake.  
  
"Fred, George come out from wherever and tell me what you did to Ron" Ms. Weasley yelled  
  
Not wanting to get in trouble on their birthday they came out but carefully.  
  
"There you are" a voice from behind them said that made the jump "Mom has been looking for you like mad"  
  
"Well Percy I thought you were still in your room studying for Hogwarts which isn't going to start for you in 4 years" George said  
  
"Yes, but I need to be ready. How would I look if I only knew 50 spells before I went to Hogwarts"  
  
"You would look like bossy know-it-all who nobody likes because he knows more the 50 spells" Fred replied  
  
"I agree with you 100% Fred but he will also come home look like a slug because no one likes him," George piped in  
  
Percy glared at them then turned to his bedroom door and went in then locked it.  
  
"There you are now tell me what you did to Ron" Ms. Weasley's voice said from behind them. Turning the twins knew the their mother wouldn't believe that is wasn't their fault this time.  
  
"Mum we didn't do it we were just hiding until the cake was ready," the twins said in unison.  
  
"Then what is your reason for hiding? Every time you hide you end up doing some joke."  
  
"Mum this time the joke wasn't going to happen until after we ate the cake."  
  
"Well in case your wondering Ron found the cake and ate some" Ms. Weasley was almost yelling her loudest.  
  
"But still the joke wasn't going to happen until after we ate the cake." The twins replied.  
  
"But you were still planning some trick. That means no cake even if it is your birthday, now go to your rooms."  
  
**A few Hours Later   
**  
Ms. Weasley was tried she knew that there was another baby coming and was hoping for a girl after six sons she was ready for a daughter.  
  
"Mum were sorry about earlier we won't do anything at a birthday again. Can we open our presents now?"  
  
Ms. Weasley sighed "Of course you can open your presents, but stay inside when your done you-know-who may be out side somewhere."  
  
"Sure mum we will stay inside safe and sound with out a worry in the world." The twins knew that they would put the family in danger if they set foot outside therefore they would stay inside until you-know-who was gone or dead.  
  
** The Next Day **  
  
That day everyone knew what happened in the wizard world at least all of those who could read. Lily and James Potter were dead leaving their only son Harry behind to live with muggles.  
  
Ms. Weasley couldn't believe it they were dead the ones who were some of the greatest wizards in the wizarding world. Oh and how sad the twins and Ron now would be when they found out that Lily and James weren't around to bring Harry over to play, at least they could get to know each other when they went to Hogwarts.  
  
"Mom can we go outside and play" the twin's voices called.  
  
"With the death eaters walking free no, not until things have calmed do some. Before you go outside again go bug one of you brothers."  
  
When given a chance to bug Percy the twins always took it. They ran off to look for him before Ms. Weasley could say another word.  
  
"Hey Perc, its nice to see your doing something for a change" the twins said once they had found Percy a few minutes later "Lets see, right now your reading, yesterday you were reading, and the day before that, and the day before, and the day before that, and the...."  
  
"Shut up" Percy was getting mad this was a good sign for the twins.  
  
"...the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day..."  
  
"Will you just leave me alone"  
  
"...before that, of course not, and the day before that, why should we stop bothering you."  
  
"Because like on your birthday I need to get ready for school in a few years"  
  
"Well" said Fred "In that case we should sing a bit to help you."  
  
"What should it be Fred" George added, "This Is The Song That Never Ends or I Know A Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves or I Am Slowing Going Crazy or..."  
  
"Will you leave me alone go bug someone else for a change, like Bill or Charlie or Ron"  
  
"All right we will just keep bugging you"  
  
"No you won't"  
  
"Yes we will"  
  
"No you won't"  
  
"Yes we will, anyway mom said we could bug someone and we chose you"  
  
"Well I'm flattered that I'm your #1 bother to bug," and after say his final statement he got up and left.  
  
The twins just stood there laughing so hard their side hurt because on Percy's door it read 'Our most annoying bother lives here, come in and have a look' signed Bill and Charlie Weasley.  
  
A/N: This chapters sort of weird but when Ginny is born I will most likely have one year be every few Chapters until they get to Hogwarts and at that point one year might equal one story. 


	4. Its a Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.

I'm not sure if anyone noticed but in the last chapter Percy was suppose to have 5 years left before he goes to Hogwarts not 4.

Chapter 4: It's a Girl 

It was a cold morning wet and damp Ginevra (Ginny) was a few months old. Ron was 1 ½, Percy was about to turn 7, Charlie was 10, and Bill had started school. The 4-year olds were once again up to no good.

"Fred have me the Cockroach Clusters, along with some dead spiders."

"Very well George" said Fred handed him the items he wanted from a huge pile of stuff beside him.

"All right now I think we add the spiders to the beans and let them sit in Percy's room the Clusters to the Pumpkin Pasties and set them on Percy's books."

"You forgot the to put the pond scum with the Cauldron Cakes and put it by Ron's teddy."

"Hope could I forget that. It is the most important part Ron eating the Cakes and getting sick because he ate pond scum and to much cake. Oh mum will kill us."

"I know and that would be the..." Fred paused counting all the times they had gotten in trouble with her. "I'd say more the 200"

"Fred, I thought you would know that we would had been killed 499 times"

"Very well George lets make it a round 500."

"Right you are Fred"

George added a ladle full of pond scum to a large pile of Cauldron Cakes "Done" he said "That should be enough for ickle Ronnykins to be happy.'

They quickly walked to Ron's room and opened the door. There was only one bad thing about the room; their father was cleaning it, because their mother was resting after being in labor for so long. The good thing was his back was turned. "Ron I told you that you can't come in the room until I finish cleaning." Mr. Weasley said striating up and beginning to turn around. Before he had turned around all the way the twins had run of.

** A few days later **

Even through Fred and George had not been able to play the trick with the cauldron cakes they still wanted to have Ron eat something that made him ill.

"Ah, Fred, we need to do something about the brat. We just can't let him stay well forever."

"I agree with you George, but I can't think of anything to do to him."

"But what will we do to him. The ideas flew complete for my mind after the cauldron cake."

But the twins didn't have time to dwell on that any farther. A crash and a yell were heard from outside. The twins looked a each other in fear the yell was Ron, and what ever had happened to him they hoped they weren't blamed for it.

"Fred and George Weasley come out here this instant and tell me why Ron was flying your toy broomstick." It was Ms. Weasley who yells from the garden this time.

The twins gulped back tears; Ron must have broken their brand new toy broomstick. Slowly walking outside they saw a horrible sight. Ron was lying on the ground with what looked like a broken arm and right beside him was what looked like a pile of twigs.

A/N: I know that this chapter is to short but I wanted to continue the toy broomstick/ spider teddy bear incident in the next chapter.


End file.
